Chris, You Crazy!
by Dispatching Kratt
Summary: Sets after episode Tazzy Chris. Wild Kratts crew found, that Chris has PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder), which is making from him a timed bomb. Chris is starting walking to a psychologist in Falcon City. I watched Happy Tree Friends, so I hope that you will get Flippy/Fliqpy references.
1. Prologue

"Bro, do you really think you're okay?" were the first words, which Chris heard back in Tortuga after stopping Zach's evil plan with Tasmanian Devils.

It was already night and the machine was above the Tasmanian Sea on a short stop in Australia. Outside, the moon shone in the middle of the dark blue darkness, and the stars filled the night sky. Outside, one could hear the never-ending sounds of the sea waves, or even see a sea creature.

The crew was going to sleep, only Chris was constantly dealing with how he had behaved last night when he and Martin were on a survey of Tasmanian devils. He wanted to be alone, though his madness helped stop Zach, but he was afraid he almost _killed_ his older sibling.

He was at the top of the machine watching the night surroundings. He whined. There was a fight in his soul about his self. One part of his self that was friendly, optimistic, dedicated and loving. And then the second part of his self, which was the complete opposite of his outer shell, which tried his good self to destroy forever. That part of his self woke him up in stressful situations or safe situations that simply unknowingly evoked things he wanted to forget forever that frightened him, traumatized him, and almost cost him his own life. It made him want to kill anyone who was dangerous to him. Even attacking his own friends if they woke it up and he would think he was in danger of death. He did not listened to his older brother.

Behind his two layers was a scared six-year-old boy who had witnessed his father's murder and had almost lost his life. The fact that he and his friends Zach Varmitech nearly killed him with memories of those desperate situations caused him to have revenge. The madman almost hurt the woman Chris loved and had a serious love affair with. Aviva.

He bit his lip and he ignored all the sounds around. Suddenly he heard the sounds of self-preservation in him and he almost did something insane.

"Chris! You almost attacked me!"

Chris suddenly realized, that his older brother stood behind those sounds. He looked into Martin's shocked face. He looked on his and Martin's hands and he saw his hand strongly helding his older brother's hand. He hesitated and let go of Martin's hand. He was physically weaker than Martin because he was 4 years younger. The fact that he held strongly the was suddenly confirmed, because Martin had on his hand red print of his loof. Martin seemed afraid of him again.

"W-what's wrong with you?!" disturbed Martin said

"I d-do n-not know." Chris said

"Guys, what's going on up there?"

Both brothers turned when they heard Aviva's voice. Kratt brothers decied, that it would be better if they came back down to get ready for a well-deserved sleep.

Jimmy was already sleeping on his hammock. The baseball cap slid down his face a bit, covering her eyes and part of his face. He ignored the noise.

Koki was finishing the last thing. She decided to check that everything worked as it should.

And Aviva. Aviva. Chris _really_ loved her. He thought of option sleeping with her on the hammock, nicely together covered in blanket. Almost as in the bed.

Chris blushed in her presence. Martin waved his hands at Chris all the time and tried to point out to Aviva that something is wrong with Chris. She shrugged, not understanding why Martin was doing it. After this, the elder of the brothers left here and still kept watch over Chris. He must have felt like a total jerk.

Chris put his hand on her shoulder, he looked into her eyes in her eyes and asked.

"Do you want to lie with me?" and Chris in and he suppressed in himself it, what had almost returned.

Aviva hugged him and she said:

"I like to be with you Chris. Just, I love you."

"I love you too." he muttered

Both lovers lay down on a hammock and covered with a blanket. She pressed against his chest, cuddling together while falling asleep. Shortly there after, they fell asleep and Chris fell into the depths of his mind while sleeping against his will in the dream world.

The dream was nice at the beginning. Chris was with his friends, his brother, and his love for a picnic on the hill during the summer day in August. It was a world where the villains either did not exist or ended up in prison. It was a paradise. For a young man who had a nasty trauma in his childhood and who had been kidnapped several times and almost killed one of his loved ones and who only longed to establish a family with his love of life, or to marry and have children with her, it was a paradise.

But then it somehow went wrong and paradise turned into hell.

Chris suddenly found himself in a dark room similar to the torture chamber. It looked like it was built by Zach and there was only one weak lamp. He stood in front of the mirror and the lamp shone on him and the mirror. He was startled to see what was in the mirror. Theoretically, it should be his reflection. After all, he was in the mirror, he was dressed in his normal clothes, except that the green ones were red. The reflection stopped acting as a reflection, and his evil "I" began to speak to him.

"Hey, you milksop! This is not you, look at me! This is you! This is your real self!"

Chris was scared, he only said this:

"This is not me! I'm not a madman!"

"You think!?"

Part of him suddenly disappeared, and Chris saw his real reflection in the mirror. He saw himself there, but the blinking was repeated several times. The flicker suddenly stopped and he saw his reflection in the mirror again. But there was something that hadn't been there before. There was a madman's smile on his face, his clothes were blood, and his blood ran down his hand. There were a few drops of blood on his face and a few small scratches. He looked like he wanted blood.

Chris got scared when he saw it in the mirror and started running from here. He got to the iron door. He began to pound heavily into them until he had blood on his hands. Unfortunately, he tried, but in vain.

"Where then, where then a friend? You really thought you'd get rid of me?"

Chris heard his voice. He realized that his evil I was chasing him, maybe trying to kill him.

"Get out! Get the hell out of me! Go to hell!" Chris yelled

"Deal with that! I belong to you and I'm part of your self! You can't get rid of me!"

Chris again heard that voice and he tried to open the door.

The doorknob didn't work, not banging either, or kicking at all. His hands were for banging blood. Suddenly he realized that it was over. He pressed against the door and he began to cry.

"So this is, that what you call a man? After all, you don't have to fight with me you cretin!"

Chris during hopeless crying looked into the dark behind him and he saw his evil I watching him.

"Leave me alone!" Chris said

"I can kill you on the spot. You won't get rid of me when you wake up anyway. I'm your real self, not that shitty, friendly idiot. I can chase you in your dreams when I want to."

Chris was about to defend himself. He didn't know what would happen if his evil self killed him. Would he wake up? Would he wake up and be a murderous madman? Or would he not wake up because he would kill himself? He didn't want to know it.

Just the moment he expected his evil self to try to kill him in this dream, he hoped someone would wake him up. Unfortunately, no.

At that moment his evil self killed him in a sadistic way. Blood was spraying, and it was only his evil I's bare hands that killed him.

Chris at that moment suddenly woke up with screaming. The first he saw was his loved ones, and the first thing they did was calm him down.

"Chris it's over. It was just a nightmare." He saw Aviva and she held his hand

"Bro, are you ok?" Martin asked

"He absolutely had a scary nightmare." Jimmy added

"That nightmare must have been pretty scary-" Koki said, then she get an idea "Wait! This reminds me from something, but I don't know what."

Chris looked around and he noticed, that he destroyed the blanket. He had several bloody scratches on his hands and tears in his eyes. He tried to stand up. Koki and Martin decided to find, that thing which is bothering Chris and Jimmy returned to driving Tortuga. Only Aviva stayed with him.

Both lovers sat on the hammock. They pressed against each other and she kissed him. Aviva noticed that he has blood scratches on his hands.

It was as if it had been caused by repeated wounds. The blood on his hands began to dry, and his hands began to heal, but with a few deeper scratches, the scratches still bleed. They both felt the iron smell of the blood.

"You need medical help." she said

"This is nothing. It's just a scratch in addition, it heals." Chris said

At that moment Martin came with shocking news. He looked at Chris and he still looked shocked. With a sad voice Martin said.

"Chris, with Koki I found, what is bothering you. You suffer PTSD-"

"Wait, Martin. What that PTSD means?" Aviva looked at Martin and she stopped him from finishing his sentence

"Post traumatic stress disorder." Martin said

"And what's the consequences?" Chrid asked

"In layman's terms, you are a half-good man and a half-madman able to kill."

"I'll start going to a psychologist?" Chris asked his older brother

"It looks like that."

"Guys, do you thought why Chris has it?" Aviva asked

"When I was 6 and Martin was 10 years old, we witnessed our father's murder. We almost both died. Martin got through it through his artistic talent, but I never did. Now when I know, that I suffer with PTSD, I wonder if it is behind a part of this stood Zach Varmitech. He has kidnapped me several times and he is trying to kill us." Chris said

At that moment, he realized that he was sad inside. His life will never be what he wants it to be when he suffers with PTSD. Especially family life.


	2. Chapter 1

Chris had a first visit and a psychologist. It was a qualified specialist and here in Falcon City he was a private "physician" dealing with disorders such as PTSD, which he has.

His business was at the edge of the city. And because of the calm of the clients. It was a business in his own home. It was easy to know. On the wall beside the door was a copper sign with his college degree, the name and below was the inscription:

_Private psychologist, focusing on mental disorders_

Chris decided to come to his first visit of a psychologist to be more dressed. He came without his green-black sweater. He wore a white button-fastening shirt and khaki shorts swapped black jeans.

Chris felt a little uncomfortable. He didn't ask for it. He didn't know what to say when the man asked him questions. And what questions!? What if there are questions about why he is literally tortured psychically.

He tapped the door. Today, because of his first visit to a psychologist, he will not do his work with others — nature protection. Nothing happened and he rang.

The door opened instantly and looked at the face of a man of about 50 years old with a light skin.

His face was studded with wrinkles, and he had a graying mustache and hair.

"I was expecting you. I decided to devote your whole shift to your problems, so maybe it will help you. Come in." he said

And he led Chris into a room in his house he was specially dedicated to working with patients.

The room was painted white. There was a wooden couch for the patients at the right wall, and a wooden chair beside the left. There was a suspended diploma on the right wall. Here was a small table with a glass of water between the chair and the couch. There was a window at the back.

He motioned for Chris to lie down on the couch and try to "relax" before his treatment began. Chris closed his eyes for a moment, breathing deeply, trying not to think about anything. He knew he would have to come here regularly for some time before healing from PTSD.

His head was a very unpleasant thought that the crew would be weaker without him, but he tried to drive it away when he thought; I do it for myself and my loved ones. I will only come here once a week, so there is no danger.

He opened his eyes and he looked into ceiling for a while. The psychologist sat in his chair and began to ask questions first.

"What encourages you to be dangerous to your surroundings? And even to your relatives?"

This question was not pleasant, Chris said the first thing not to look for a difficult and unpleasant answer to this question.

"I don't know."

"All right, I'll ask you something else. What do you consider to be a switch to your psychopathic maybe also sociopathic site? People are gaining PTSD because of traumas in mentally demanding situations where life is mostly in danger. For example, war or natural disaster. Do you have some experience of this type that could be called a trauma and a switch to your PTSD?"

Chris remembered that tragic event that happened when he was 6 and his brother 10. Psychologist noticed that Chris was about to answer, so he set his notes and pen.

"When I was 6, I and my brother witnessed our dad's murder. He worked with the police, like the FBI federal."

Chris heard scratching pen on paper.

"Good. And there was some thing you didn't want to get in with contact again? For example, a murder weapon."

Chris immediately recall these things.

"Gun, kidnapping, dark room, blood."

He has heard the scratching again.

"Interesting. You say you do not want to get in contact with, for example, with blood, because it reminds you of blood that you have to see during the trauma. At the same time, because of your mentally unbalanced behavior that causes PTSD, it also makes you want blood. Do you know what makes you aggressive and 'bloodthirsty' when you try to avoid blood as much as possible due to your childhood trauma?"

At that moment, as if Chris had become a completely different and evil man.

"Revenge."

He said it in a tone in which all aggression and hatred were heard. For a moment he was a madman against his will. The psychologist slapped him to prevent his new patient from becoming crazy at the first session.

Chris was in shock again. It wasn't "he" for a moment. The thought of what opened up his evil side, which he had hidden in the years after the trauma, and almost forgotten about it and why damage of his suit opened his evil I through his head.

He was frightened of himself and he sweated.

"Drink water."

Chris sat down and immediately grabbed the glass of water the psychologist offered him. He immediately drank the water and with resonance he put the empty glass back on the table.

"You have depression. Your work is dangerous and what you are experiencing, along with the trauma, make you even more insane. It's bad, especially when you are suffering with PTSD, due to your childhood trauma."

Chris began to calm down slowly.

"What do you want from me?" Chris asked and he still heavily breathed, he looked into psychologist's eyes

"Nothing. You just have to undergo the first part of your treatment. It won't be anything serious. This is just the first session. I needed to find out what caused your PTSD and how it could be cured."

"And how it starts?" Chris asked

"If there is a risk that there would be a situation that reminds you of your trauma and the risk of occupation, try to calm down with deep breathing and thinking of nice things. If it doesn't work, buy an anti-stress toy, no matter what. You will be visiting me, but I think that the stress of the occupational risk will soon disappear."

"What do you mean?"

"Yes, now I want you as part of your treatment to end your nature protector career."

"WHAT?" Chris was not happy, when he heard what psychologist said

"It's part of your treatment. Your work is dangerous and the stress it brings is bad for you when you suffer with PTSD."

Chris knew he couldn't do it. After all, he imagined it would be that he would only go to the psychologist on a regular basis and gradually treat himself from PTSD and not that he would have to leave his loved one by changing work. This would mean to him the end of using the suit, both from the fun and the desire to learn nature, and to protect nature.

The psychologist wasn't surprised at his reaction, he patted his shoulder and said:

"You have to do it. You have to find another job where you are not in danger of being stressed or threatened."

"And what about my friends? My love? And my brother? Can they handle without me at all?" Chris asked

"Yes, they will advise without you. After all, you will be able to see them after work and your love and sex life will not be poor either."

"What bro?! You end up!?" Was Martin's reaction, when his little brother told him, that he is ending with a career of nature protector.

When Chris was little after that trauma, then he found comfort with Martin in nature. He became a nature protector, to not lose his comfort, but in the end it may have caused more damage to his personality suffering with PTSD than the good.

He stood in front of the screen on the bridge. His friends looked at him as if they had fallen from Mars.

He sighed and said: "I have to do work where I wouldn't be stressed. The psychologist said my job was just making my PTSD worse."

"But where will you work?" Jimmy asked

"I have one college degree. So I could work as a biologist on the University of Falcon City. But I'm afraid I won't be able to do that either."

Chris looked sad. From the first step of his treatment, which during his first session with a psychologist he was not excited.

His head was chasing that he would have to find an apartment, he would have to pay the bills, and he would have some miserable job with bad salary.

In his self, as if his evil self began to use his sorrow. Chris had to do his best not to seem to have auditory hallucinations, but the voice of his evil self suddenly sounded in his head.

_It sucks you, doesn't it? Goodness and the hero you will not be long, something will soon make you sick and your real self will show up in full glory. You're gonna kill everybody who's been bothering you.You will have their blood on your hands and face. You'll be happy as you have never been before._

Chris tried to supress that evil in him and he tried to think about nice things. Maybe he would have a family with Aviva once and he would be a loving husband and father. But it will have to wait, especially when he started treating his PTSD.

Aviva came to him and she grabbed his hand. At that moment, Chris felt that whatever would happen his love will stay with him.


	3. Chapter 2

Chris started the first part of his PTSD treatment he wasn't excited about. On the recommendation of a psychologist, he had to end his career as a nature protector. It meant he could never experience adventures with his friends again, and all this because of PTSD.

His loved ones decided to prepare him for Tortuga's velediction party in his last day in Tortuga. Since they were still traveling as a nature protectors around the world, so Chris was afraid he would have almost no chance to see them.

During the farewell, the children did not understand why Chris was leaving the crew.

"I have to leave because I'm dangerous. When I get cured, I'll come back here if I can." Chris said to children during farewell

The family offered him financial help because it also meant Tortuga would stop being his home. In Falcon City, he finally managed to find a suitable "temporary home" until he was cured. And the hut next to the forest. It was a wooden cottage by the forest. There were local forests, streams and local agricultural fields.

It wasn't so easy to find a new job. Where could they employ a person who suffers from PTSD?

Finally, he decided that he could be a guide to some of the local hiking trails. He could stay in touch with nature in which he found comfort with his older brother after his father's death. Maybe tourists could make up for his loved ones with whom he was used to working. In other words, it could compensate him for the needs of society. Here he has no stress that would make his treatment out of PTSD not. It will be in the woods and he will know in the forest.

Chris remembered how he first got into a science club with Martin. In order to find a new interest for them, a child psychologist recommended them after the trauma. At that time there were children and quite a lot of it was whether to suffer PTSD. The older of the brothers, thanks to his artistic talent, got it, but the younger did not.

**Flashback**

He remembered how the psychologist led them to the club of natural history in their last attempt to find solace. The club had a regular meeting at the primary school's biological laboratories, where Chris's older brother Martin was going.

They entered the middle of the meeting. The boys and girls from the age of ten to fifteen looked at them with astonished look. They knew they were the children that were in news for, that they have survived the kidnapping and witnessed their father's shot. It had one catch.The body was never found.

The room was white and microscopes were placed on narrow tables. There were windows in the back. On the wooden cabinet was a turtle terrarium and a hamster cage.

They were just discussing wolves. Packs that stand together that have strong relationships like humans. Every pack has its leaders. Like humans, they have presidents, kings, emperors, and even dictators, so wolves have alpha.

The club of natural history were led by two husbands. The woman was a natural science teacher at this elementary school in second grade, her husband was a soldier. One could tell because he was dressed in camouflage and showed his war honors to the children.

The club of natural history was led by the teacher's husband. They offered (still) traumatized brothers to join them.

Apparently the soldier understood what Chris and his brother had been through. As he later told them he was involved in war conflicts like the Gulf War in Operation Desert Storm, Operation Just Cause, and even the Vietnam War.

At that time, six-year-old Chris found something there during his first visit to a natural history circle that filled the emptiness left in him after his father's death. He saw his death. He was only six years old and lost one thing because of that tragedy that was part of his childhood innocence - a child's worldview.

Love for nature awoke in both brothers. They found solace after a lost family member, one could say that even the soldier helped.

He remembered how he and his brother started going there regularly. The teacher's husband, who was involved in the main steering of the club-soldier, seemed to be their second dad. Sometimes Chris seemed, that solder like him and his older brother as they were his own children.

Chris went there regularly until the last year of elementary school. Within a few years of going to the club for a two-day trip to Yellowstone National Park, Chris decided at that time that he would have a profession about nature when he grew up. At that time, he did not know what specifically, but after the excursion with the park guard, he decided to protect nature, to protect his consolation once.

At the beginning of the last year at the elementary school he learned that the natural history club had been canceled. The natural history teacher ended it after her husband was recalled to his homeland's service.

He learned that the man who had been the second father to him and Martin had been called into battle again, again in the Middle East because of the Iraq War. The surprise was that the soldier suffered from PTSD. Chris didn't solve what the acronym meant. He had to deal with going to high school after the summer holidays. His older brother graduated at the gymnasium during that time.

**End of flashback **

Chris had to recover from the first few days before his new job. He could be alone, be with his loved ones, do whatever he wanted. Aviva's presence in him always suppressed that crazy sadistic monster he had in him because of PTSD. Well, what? When he began to treat the disorder, her presence could help him. He will then get used to the new environment anyway, and then go to his second session with a psychologist.

He would like to spend a romantic moment with her, like a lover, he would like to show her how much he loved her, unfortunately, since he had learned that PTSD wasn't ready for it. He was afraid that even if his evil self were suppressed, it would somehow go wrong and he would hurt her, maybe even kill her and he did not want to let it happen.

"Stay with me, perhaps you don't want to get lost when there are wild animals." Chris said with smile, during his first day in a new job

Nature was beautiful here. The bark of the trees was brown and gray when one was listening, so he could hear the sounds of nature like the singing of birds.

You could hear the crackling of twigs, and if you were lucky, you could see an animal. It was early in the morning, so the red glow of the rising sun lit up the sky a little.

Chris has managed to bring tourists to the top of the local biggest hill. The reward for the long journey was a magnificent view of the surrounding countryside and even the city of Falcon City, which was hidden in the fog during the morning.

Chris was in a cheerful mood for a long time. His PTSD treatment has continued to do so well. There was a chance that if he cured, he would be able to lead the normal life he desires.

With all the joy he had climbed to the rock and shouted far away during his new job. He saw forests, fields, and the city. He was happy to stand against his own demons.

He didn't even take the job as a job. He took her as a start in his journey to normal life. But there was one thing that his PTSD partially triggered and was worried about friends when the crew was weaker without him. He couldn't get rid of the past, he could see his loved ones, but he couldn't get rid of the threat and desire for killing when he knew those criminals were still free.

The following session took place like this. He lay on the deckchair again.

"So the past keeps chasing you as you tell me?" Psychologist said and again he wrote down notes about his patient to his note

Chris had his hands on his face, Even though the treatment was going well, he couldn't get rid of it as much as he wanted.

"It doesn't work." Chris said and he sat down and put one hand on his forehead and the other on his knee. Tears flowed from his eyes, he had almost never visited his loved ones for PTSD (he was always in touch with his love and told Aviva that he would return her all for once) "The monster is still in me, sometimes it takes me completely and sometimes I feel like I'm trying to kill myself."

Suddenly, the psychologist put down his notes and pen on the table, stood up and said as he walked around the room:

"Would you like to be more with your family, like your girlfriend or your brother, but it is not possible, because sometimes you get crazy and even it wants you to commit suicide when I summarize it."

Chris, who was still sobbing wiped tears, took a breath and answered.

"I don't want to. He wants it. Either he wants to control me or kill me, he haunts me in dreams." he sobbed again "I don't want to die. I don't want to be a killer and I don't want to commit suicide. I just want to experience an adventures with my girlfriend, brother, family and friends. I want to have a wife and children once, I want to be the best dad in the world. I've already changed my job due to this and still nothing."

The psychologist stopped and he looked at his crying patient.

"You say he. I have an idea."

Chris, who slowly stopped crying looked at his psychologist.

"What idea?"

"Just stop crying and go to me. I'll bring the mirror I use to treat patients who suffer from hallucinations."

After this statement the psychologist left for a few minutes and after a moment brought a mirror, which he placed on the table beside the door.

He ordered Chris to come to the mirror. He darkened the room, and Chris started to worry. Chris saw in the dark that the psychologist was carrying a pepper spray for sure if the attempt went wrong and he would try to attack him. The blackout of the room was designed to be seen on the mirror and at the same time to guide him through what he felt during the abduction and the time he heard the gun shots.

"Look in the mirror, you suffer from hallucinations, so you will surely see something that I will not see. I will release the sounds of shooting from assault pistols and glocks. You are going to be temporarily mad about it and you will try to hurt me, but the main thing is to see in the mirror the man who is chasing you everywhere in your psyche. He's part of your PTSD, it's your evil self that got out of hand after you almost went crazy in your former job. In other words, you have awakened in you what you have hidden from yourself in the trauma. Now you have to face him and kill him." psychologist explained

"But how do I kill him?" Chris didn't understand

"Just stand up to that motherfucker and show him who's the boss!" The psychologist shook with Chris

The psychologist at that moment released the sounds of firing weapons. Sounds of shots and sounds of falling bullets on the ground. Chris was terribly scared at that moment.

Suddenly, the memories of the trauma mixed with him. He heard screams, there were shreds of blood, his father was shot in the chest and bleeding. One of the armed men was shot in the skull. The bullet went through his skull. He saw bone fragments in the air, along with drops of blood and part of the brain. He remembered how he, his brother and his dad had jailed in the dark room after a failed shootout. Dad was deadly wounded, needed help, and his two sons saw their beloved father desperate, from blood, wounded and on the brink of strength. The way they got rid of him then alive by throwing him in the sea to drown. For despair in the dark room, for another shootout, for more shots, for more shouts, for more blood flow, for more fear, for more hopelessness and more death!

He realized he was there again. No, those bitches won't get me for the second time, he thought, and he was mad at that moment.

Old good Chris was gone, his evil self now completely overwhelmed him. A madman's expression appeared on his face. He began to growl and began to laugh devilishly. He forgot about the mirror during that.

He noticed the figure in the dark. He grabbed a frame with a photo that was on the table next to the door (there was a mirror there) and attacked the figure in the dark.

He saw one of those gunmen in the figure, saw the man who bossed it all, and who shot his father before his childhood eyes. Now he wants to kill him too, but he don't give up!

He hit the man in the head. He staggered and fell to the ground. He dropped a table with a note and a glass of water was shattered as it hit.

The man who had been weakened had a red bleeding wound on his head, but despite wailing in pain he tried to stun him.

The wounded man stood up and ran suddenly in the darkness at him with something that looked like a spray. Chris dropped the destroyed frame with a drop of blood, instinctively grabbed his hand with which the thing was aiming at him and began to bend his hand. The man screamed in pain.

Chris laughed psychopathically again and began to beat him. And it wasn't fair. He grabbed the ruined chair and he began to slam into the man's head by the chair. At the same time he kicked him.

Blood drops in the final sprayed everywhere. He had blood on his hands, his blood drops on his face, and he laughed cheerfully at the killing.

He finally stood up to the one who had badly hurt him as a child, the one who killed his dad!

He still heard gun shots, and because he thought there was an armed criminal there, he came to the source of the sound in an inconspicuous way and destroyed it.

At that moment he looked at himself in the dark and realized he had made a mistake. He immediately turned on the light in the room, and what he saw scared him. He frightened himself at that moment.

Chris's hands were red from blood, the room was completely destroyed, and there was a body between the ruined chair and the table where the glass was broken and the puddle of water. It was the body of the psychologist who was supposed to heal him from PTSD. He had blood drops on his face, blood was on his clothes, and his body was in a puddle of dark red blood.

He looked in the mirror and had blood drops on his face. In the mirror, his evil self, dressed in red,laughing, appeared right before his reflection. It wasn't a dream!

"You killed a guy who was supposed to help you get rid of me!"

Chris looked at him with all hate. Now he was a murderer due to him.

"Go to hell!" Chris said and he was preparing his fist to hit the mirror.

"Either I will be your real self, or one of us will die. If I kill you, you'll kill yourself. So choose." His evil self said and shrugged with shoulders

When Chris turned and looked at the mirror again, his evil self wasn't there. He fell to his knees, put his hands on his face again, and in despair, fear of himself and the consequences, he said to himself.

"What I do?"


	4. Chapter 3

Chris wanted to meet his loved ones somehow. Especially with his love Aviva.

He was now running from the crime scene. Unfortunately, blood had to wash off his face and hands unfortunately in the house of the psychologist he had murdered. Which was supposed to heal him from PTSD. He ran several blocks. From a distance he watched what was happening. It was 17 o'clock and the sunset was slowly approaching. A police car arrived.

He hid behind the wall. He was sweaty. Lucky he took his green coat, which hid the blood stains on his shirt. He breathed deeply and was shocked, in shock. PTSD suddenly destroyed his life. He was a murderer now, a murderer! He knew it would have negative consequences for him. The police will be coming soon and who knows what's going to happen to him.

He heard a woman's voice. One woman who was passing by just explained to the police that she had heard shots and shouts from the neighboring house. Chris wiped his sweaty forehead and left the room with adrenaline in his blood.

When he returned to his temporary dwelling. A wooden hut at the edge of the forest, so it was evening. He washed himself and the clothes that had been from the blood he burned.

He looked out the window in the kitchen, trying to forget that the police would arrest him sooner or later and be in court for murder. He was currently dressed in a white T-shirt and his classic Khaki shorts. He wanted to grab the phone and call his love. Aviva's presence reassured him, he could trust her, he would like to be with her again. He also missed Martin, Jimmy, and Koki, but the grief for the woman he loved was crucial to him. He tried to drive away bad thoughts by letting go of the radio. He wasn't excited about what was running on the first station.

"Warning for our listeners, this afternoon there was a brutal murder of a psychologist and the killer is still at large. The police search for him and wait-"

Chris at that moment angrily switched station.

_Erase myself and let go,_

_Start it over again in Mexico_

_These friends, they don't love you_

_They just love the hotel suites, now_

_I don't care what you think,_

_As long as it's about me_

_The best of us can find happiness, in misery_

_I don't care what you think,_

_As long as it's about me_

_The best of us can find happiness, in misery_

At the other station, they were playing directly a villian song _I Don't Care_ by Fall Out Boy. Chris let the radio run, this music currently described his emotions. He drank a glass of water and took the courage to take his phone. It can all be solved, he can prove that he wasn't killing him but his evil self trying to control him. When the song ended, he turned off the radio, he took his cell phone and called Aviva.

Fortunately, she picked it.

_"Chris, honey, I'm glad you're finally calling me again. From the fact that we're not nearly in contact lately, I'm a little worried about you. Does your treatment work a little?"_

Chris leaned against the wall and tried to laugh falsely.

"It works. It's better with me than at the beginning. How's the crew doing without me?"

_"Martin misses you and the kids are barking for you to come back. When it comes to meeting the bad guys, fighting them without you is harder. For some reason, Zach, since you started to heal from PTSD, stopped abducting animals for his military inventions. It does not make any sense."_

"It makes no sense. I wanted to ask you - I know it's late, but could you come to me? I love you so much and your presence calms me."

_"I'd love to visit you. Anyway, I think that since you're been treated, we have little together and our relationship needs more of our common love. I miss your embrace. You love me, you stand by me and your presence cannot replace any of my inventions. I'll try to talk the crew to a short stop in Falcon City. They'll miss you too, so it will work out. I'll come to you in about half an hour."_

At that moment Chris was incredibly happy. She'll be back with her. It even suppressed his evil self, who was trying to destroy his life and turn him into a serial killer who suffers from PTSD and kills because he thinks he is again in his fatal trauma, which caused his PTSD. Even though he was already a killer, and it scared him. He killed a man who was supposed to heal him.

"So yeah. I'll be happy to see you again. I want to make up for you all the time we weren't together this evening." Chris said "I'm already finishing. I promise you, I'm going to be a best romantic in the world again."

_"Ok."_ she said and the call ended.

He tried to forget that he was a murderer. Seeked killer. He wiped his sweat from his forehead and walked in the hut for the next half hour and said loudly:

"I am not afraid of you! You'll never control me again! When you try to stand up to you! Do you understand!?"

Nothing happened and in anger he banged at the table angrily.

It seemed to him that his evil self was showing him an upright middle finger. Chris decided to calm down again. After a long time he will be with the woman he loves and who loves him. He doesn't want to again go crazy today, especially after he killed his own psychologist in the final.

Before he recovered, he heard a tap on the door. Either it will be the police or Aviva.

He opened the door with great tension. It was her. Chris felt as if he had fallen in love with her for the second time with even greater passion and tender feelings than before. She was beautiful. She wore her yellow shirt and denim shorts. No wonder. Summer has just begun and it was almost always hot outside.

She looked at him with a smile and grabbed his hand. Chris looked at her at that moment with joy in his eyes. Her hand was as soft as always.

Chris remembered the fateful evening when he invited her out on a date. Actually, it was their third meeting. For the first time he and her first expressed their mutual love for the first time.They kissed for the first time, cuddled for the first time, loved each other for the first time (in other words, they had sex), and for the first time they made it clear to each other that whatever happened would happen.

Aviva looked at him again and again she smiled at him.

"Chris, it's better?"

"Everything is better with you always." Chris said and he led her inside.

Chris tried to hastily invent something for her so that Aviva didn't seem to be in the psychopath's hut here. When Aviva saw that her dear was a "hopeless romantic" again (as always), she smiled. She thought, that he is very, very romantic.

"You don't have to try like that for me."

Chris was just trying to set up a table, as if he were ready for a romantic dinner like in the animated movie _Lady and Tramp_.

"You never even had a normal date with me. Our date was in the forest and that night we did it for the first time together in a tent." Chris said

Aviva came to him, began to stroke him, kissed him on his face, looked at him and said: "So what? You're the best man I know. You're different from my ex, and you have a good heart. Do you know how many girls would love to have a boyfriend like you? Whether you have PTSD or not, you will be my dear one forever."

What she had told him was touching his heart. He wanted to kiss her again, he wanted to love her again. Yes, love. He wanted to reveal her intimate feelings to her, to show her his love again.

Both lovers got into a love dance similar to that of some species of waterbirds at the time of nesting. A wedding dance in which a male and a female close their relationship for a lifetime.

He whispered in her ear; "I love you."

Then their lips touched. They kissed each other in love. Chris felt the touch of her hands on his neck, his hand slid under her shirt. He took off his white shirt and slowly undressed her. They both knew what was going on. To their next love affair. They didn't rush.

"I love you too." she said during the beginning of their making love

They both got naked to bed. He covered the duvet and loved each other. They both knew that the physical connection between them had occurred. They felt it. They started to breathe deeply during sex and Chris started kissing her neck on the right side. He lay on her.

Excitement did not disappear during lovemaking. They both loved each other as if the outside world and worries didn't exist. They kissed their mouths and said gentle words.

Chris was beginning to wake up. He opened his eyes. The morning light blinded him and he had to blink his eyes. He realized he was completely naked and remembered the wonderful night before. Aviva was pressed against his body and, like him, woke up. The bed was warm and now that they cuddled in the morning, they didn't want to get out of bed.

She looked at him and he smiled at her.

_And we might have started singing just a little soon_

_We're throwing stones at a glass moon_

_Whoa oh, we're so miserable and stunning_

_Whoa oh, love songs for the genuinely cunning, whoa-oh_

In the radio just played song _The Carpal Tunnel of Love_.

The young couple in love enjoyed the morning together. The police have not yet arrived for Chris. Chris has not yet confessed to Aviva that he became a murderer. He was afraid that his evil self frightened her, that she loved him, but if he told her about it, she would probably be afraid of him.

"Would you like some coffee?" Chris asked her. In the kitchen he was dressed in his yesterday's clothes and poured hot coffee from the kettle in the cup.

"A glass of milk will be enough for me." Aviva said. She was sitting in a chair and wearing yesterday's clothes. Chris drank his coffee and brought her a glass of milk.

"I think we should be together more often. Like right now." she added and she kissed him on his face

"As a man, who loves you, I absolutely agree with you." Chris said and he smiled at her.

But at that moment his phone began to ring.

"Excuse me for a second." Chris said and he grabbed his phone, which lay on the table.

He looked at the screen. An unknown number called. He took it. There was a sound-like voice that sounded like a machine voice.

_"I liked what you showed at the psychologist."_

"Wait, who are you!?" Chris did not understand _"The one, who is watching you since beginning."_ voice said

"One of the bad guys!" Chris said

_"You can only guess which one I am. I know where you are and you will disappear exactly in a minute."_

The call was over and Chris started looking around the cottage. Suddenly someone hit him the head and he fell unconscious. Chris woke up in a dark cell like a torture chamber. It was precisely the one that was in his nightmare where his evil self subsequently killed him. Blood flowed from his nose. He hasn't seen anyone yet, but he was confused and anxious. The prison reminded him of the dark room where he was when he was little. From that trauma.

"Where am I?" Chris said to himself and in that moment lights turned on.

"You are where you should be!" Chris heard known voice and he looked around the room.

Zach stared at him at the same time, with a happy look. Chris winced, but because he had iron chains on his hands, he couldn't get out of here. In addition, the sharp metal thudded into his skin, so blood ran down his upper limbs.

It hurt. At the same time, he wailed in pain as he wanted to know what had happened to Aviva, but so far Zach seemed only interested in him. When he saw his own blood flowing at his hand, as he felt the sharp edges of his hand slip into his flesh, his anger and his evil self woke him.

"I'll let you out of those torturing handcuffs, only Green Guy wait, everything has its time." Zach said and his robots supervised the prisoner

"Like my revenge..." Chris whispered with all hate in his voice. He understood everything now. "That's the room. The room where Dad was shot, that was you you-"

Zach came to him and he looked at him.

"He was uncomfortable. When I see what he has done to you, he could be useful with his PTSD." Zach looked at his Zachbots "Hey you! Let him go before he die!"

Chris knew the cold metal was gone. He laid his bloodied hands on his face, kneeled for a moment, and breathed deeply. It hurt and he was in shock. He opened his eyes and looked through his fingers. He expected himself to go crazy at that moment and start killing again.

But not. There he saw a person in the back. He was a man of his age. He passed Zach's plane. He had a diabolical look on his face, and Zach paid no attention to him. Chris put his hands on the ground to see the man carefully. He ignored what was going on, now he was in his head again. The man was approaching him. He was dressed in the same clothes as Chris, but with the difference that he had a red sweatshirt and looked like him.

It was him!

He held a gun in his hand and said clearly; "I'm going to finish it now!"

Chris began to defend himself, and he confused his captors. He suspected there was a skyscraper in Zach, but now he gave up on how to get out of here.

His evil self literally stood before him like a natural person, so alive, especially when it wasn't even a nightmare.

Chris at that moment he realized that he had a double fight. Fight with his evil self, who makes him a murderous madman or tries to kill him and the main villain.


	5. Chapter 4

The fight with his evil I started. This time, Zach didn't try to kill him, but his evil self.

Chris jumped and tried to pull his pistol out of his hands.

Zach absolutely did not understand what was going on, but he was threatening to become a part of the duel soon enough.

His evil self looked at him and smiled wickedly. That sight. That sight. The sight was full of hatred, anger, and a desire for blood. He began to crush his hand, and Chris began to whine in pain.

The gun was thrown aside and Chris ran to where the gun landed.

"What's going on with him? Grab him and put him back in his cell!" Zach commanded his Zachbots.

One of the robots wanted to catch Chris, but his evil I hit him with his head (Chris had a bloody face after the blow), grabbed a crowbar that was at the crates and destroyed the robot. Then he threw himself at him and wanted to kill him.

Chris swung away, but hardly. Chris soon forgot about Zach's kidnapping and his robots, for now he had completely different worries. He grabbed the pistol lying on the ground and shot his evil self.

He got a wound in his chest followed by a blow to his face. Blood flowed from his nose in such a weaker current, and he felt the iron taste of blood in his mouth.

Just as his evil self was about to end his blow with a crowbar, but Chris shot him in the chest. He trembled, was pressed against the wall, and stared at his evil self with a frightened look.

His evil self looked even more aggressive at him. He reached for the bleeding stain on the left side of his red shirt. Then his evil self then looked at the his own flowing blood on his hand and then looked at Chris again. An with even more crazy and angry look.

"Damn." Chris just sighed and then he noticed the unguarded door. It was exactly those that were in his nightmare. If he took the crowbar, he could get out of here and find out what happened to Aviva.

Terrified Chris started shooting around his evil self to delay him and gain time. Zach's robots were only at the beginning of the hit, but Chris had damaged them in his clumsy pistol shooting.

His evil self looked back in confusion for a moment, and Chris took advantage of it. He got up and kicked him at the most sensitive place on the man's body. To the crotch.

The same looking man, but in the red he whined in pain and shortly thereafter, Chris tore his crowbar out of his hand. He flung the empty pistol to the ground and, with some optimism, ran toward the door and began to extract it.

It'll be over, he thought and he a little bit smiled. The iron door was almost pricked, but at that moment someone slammed his head right into the iron door. Three times in a row. Chris had a bloody face from his own blood and immediately realized that it was his evil self.

He kicked him in the head and laughed devilishly.

"You idiot! You didn't let me, your true self be yourself, and now I'll have to kill you!"

Chris coughed up blood and noticed a crowbar lying on the ground in a small pool of blood. He was about to reach for him, but his evil self noticed and stamped on his hand. Chris was physically suffering again. He felt his evil self crush his hand. It hurt even more because it was the hand his evil self had crushed before.

Then he did the first thing that struck him in despair. Yes, the animal way, but it was the last option, which has left; Bit him.

He bit into flesh of his evil self. It was really alive, he felt the taste of blood. His evil self roared in pain and kicked him away.

Chris took advantage of the crash this time. He grabbed a crowbar lying on the ground and slammed his evil self into the head. His evil I was stunned for about two minutes, and he could pry the door and run away from here.

He managed to get out of here. He ran down the corridor and flew past the cleaner and several civil clerks at Zach's skyscraper.

He searched for his love, but then he thought Zach had just kidnapped him because of his madness.

He got out of the building and pushed people around. He dropped the crowbar and looked around for a moment. It was afternoon and it was nice outside. Life in Falcon City was in full swing, a bit like New York.

"Somebody call an ambulance! That man is hurt!" some woman called

Chris leaned against the pillar. He was very bad at all. His head hung and his whole body ached. He looked around and his mood changed as he saw a phone booth at the local park.

"Aviva." he muttered and managed to get to the phone booth and call her

"Aviva are you here?" Chris asked and he waited until she will take it

He was lucky. He felt unbelievable relief and happiness when he heard her voice_.__"Chris!"_

"Yes, it's me."

_"Where are you? The police are looking for you, you're missing one day."_

"I'm here in the Falcon City near the park. Zach kidnapping me and..." Chris paused. He looked around at the call and saw his greatest enemy, angry, among the people. His evil self. He should have killed him when he had a chance. "And I must stand against my evil self."

He had barely said it, and his evil self attacked him, and in his attack he destroyed the phone booth where Chris called Aviva. It was crazy because the other people saw Chris's fight now.

One even called: "That injured guy went crazy!"

His evil self wanted to strangle him and his throat began to crush. Chris choked and coughed. When he heard what one of the passers-by said immediately, he realized one crucial thing.

He doesn't exist. This is all in my head, Chris thought.

"So what!? Will you let me control you or kill you here as a naughty dog in front of the zeros!?" his evil self said and smiled with devilishly

"Die!" Chris screamed suddenly, remembering what he was saying to the psychologist. He said he felt he was sometimes trying to kill himself because of PTSD. Himself. Himself. At that moment he realized he was strangling himself. He recognized it because he changed his point of view. He can end it. He can kill his unbalanced evil self and heal himself from PTSD.

Chris slammed his evil self into his chest and hit him with a ruined phone booth. His evil self was wild, knowing that the roles had turned and that he was now a pig that goes on defeat.

It wasn't easy. His evil self tossed and tried to hurt him. Chris realized he didn't know what to do with him, especially how to kill him.

His evil self struck him again, but Chris managed to stop his fist in his face. He changed his point of view again, seeing himself. No one else was here, and now he held his own fist that was about to strike him.

I have an idea, he thought.

Just as the police car arrived, so that the cops calmed the situation, Chris let go of his evil self. He flew past the rest of the city, and his evil self was chasing him again. And this time with a steel pipe in the hand he stole from the local construction site. Chris was expecting his lunge and trying to lure him to some dangerous place where his evil self would hit something.

He ignored the police, Chris calmed down by solving all this, he heals PTSD and won't go to jail.

With his injured hand, he just got to the local station. He had a pretty simple plan. He climbed onto the wagon and waited for his evil self to catch up with the man-to-man fight.

The train started off, and his evil jumble jumped at him immediately and he wanted to punch him through the pipe until his skull was shattered.

Chris kicked him in the chest and grabbed the trumpet. His evil self was now at the height of the madness and jumped on him again. Chris deflected the attack by grabbing the pipe before he almost fell off the roof of the car and hit his evil self in the head. Three of his evil self's teeth flew to his evil wound and there were drops of blood in the air.

The train drove quite fast, cold air smelled from the speed, and Chris had to start looking back to avoid being alarmed for trains. He felt a bit like in an action movie, with the difference that it was in the fact.

His evil self stood up again. He looked at him with a hateful glance and wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth with his hand.

"Do you know what the insanity is?" His evil self muttered

"No, and I don't want to know it." Was Chris's reply

"So I'll have to teach you!" his evil self suddenly attacked again

Chris changed that moment. Again, he weakened his evil self with a steel pipe blow, but this time he had the taste of the delusion through which his evil self showed himself to kill.

"You're chasing me since I was six." Chris said and with a steel pipe, with a blooded top resting against the shoulder. He continued speaking and saw his evil self in a helpless situation. He knew the attacks wouldn't help him. "You made me a murderer, you deprived me of having a normal life. Have a wife and children. I'm afraid that my love of life is afraid of me, and that's because of you and I don't know how it will react when it finds out I killed a psychologist who was supposed to heal me from PTSD. She loves me, but at the same time she's afraid of me because of my bad side, which is you."

His evil self was now laughing, during lying in a puddle of blood on the ground after Chris beat him in self-defense.

"Why are you laughing? I finally beat you and if I kill you now, I won't suffer PTSD anymore. This is your end." Chris he paused when he was about to give a fatal blow to his evil self.

His evil self looked at his face and laughed even more.

"You're a real idiot! You really think that if you kill me, it will really end!?"

The laughter of the fool continued.

"If you kill me, something may happen that reminds you of the murder of the dad and I will come to life again! Or if this doesn't happen, you'll die!"

Blood was pouring from his mouth to his evil self in this crazy laugh in the last moments, and he seemed to care that he would kill him.

"We all die! This game never ends, this perverted game ends when we both die!"

Chris looked at him with an angry look. The wind blew his hair and there were drops of blood on his face, two strands of blood flowing from his mouth and blood flowing from his broken nose. In other words, after all these violent attacks and torture, like psychical, like psychological he was bloodied.

He had enough and so he did what he had to do.


	6. Epilogue

_Ten__ years later..._

Ten years has passed since that. Ten years since Chris successfully healed from PTSD. Many things have changed since then. There was a psychological assessment of the psychologist, police investigation and even court proceeding.

Fortunately, everything went well. Due to the investigation of the murder of a private doctor he almost ended up in an institution due to his PTSD. Although he had managed to prevent him from leaving the institution, he had to be supervised for some time to avoid hurting someone.

Now he celebrated his 30th birthday and was once again part of the crew and now he was a proud father of two children. Everything was as before.

This will never happen again, Chris thought and he tried what had happened to forget. He thought it had been ten years since he had gotten PTSD. Finally, he has a normal life and in a few years he has started a family.

It was summer and it was hot outside, but nature flourished anyway.

The crew, along with its small members, chose a mission in Africa, specifically in South Africa. Of course, all three little members were enthusiastic and the kids were happy to see the interesting and exciting work of their parents, which they would not have a chance to see in the kindergarten.

The crew's kids consisted of five-year-old Ryan, Chris's and Aviva's son as their eldest child, three-year-old Carmen, the second child of Chris and Aviva, and six-year-old Rachel, Martin's daughter (the irony was that Martin fell in love with a British girl who worked with her crew as a pocher). The high school poacher bunch of Martin's wife eventually became the team's allies.

Sunset on the African savannah was slow, and for the crew, it was a good chance to stop the illegal endangered animal market, the second one in Africa. From Abuja, the capital of Nigeria to the territory of the former Socialist Rhodesia now know, under the name of Zimbabwe to Johannesburg in the Republic of South Africa. Due to the totalitarian and war past of the countries, where the is black market among poachers children could not be everywhere with their parents.

"Daddy?"

Chris turned his gaze on his three-year-old daughter. He looked around a moment ago, trying to figure out a strategy to mature with suits along with his brother for armed poachers. Looking out of Jeep, the children watched their dad curiously. When such a mission was taking place, the children had to stay with their mothers so that they wouldn't get hurt because the nature protector's work is quite dangerous when you add wealthy entrepreneurs and politicians for whom you are indifferent, countries affected by civil war and armed poaching gangs their armaments may be equivalent to army special units and which may also trade with drugs.

"Something is happening Carmen?" he said and he sat back on the seat and his little daughter she came from the back of the jeep and climbed to her dad's lap.

"Daddy, I'm scared."

"And what are you scared of?" Chris spoke in a puzzled voice, staring at his wife, who had just constructed a new disc of creature power. Little Ryan watched curiously as his mother was about to hand over the disk to his father and uncle.

"I'm afraid you won't come back."

Carmen almost was too small to understand why is her father risking with his life, it sounded (and it was) dangerous for her and she was scared of her daddy's life. Chris managed try to calm her before she started crying.

"Do not worry. I'm gonna catch bad guys like your grandfather."

"You and mommy said, that grandfather was a cop. And you told me, he is elsewhere."

Chris felt that his upbringing had failed a little. He got out of PTSD, but so far he had not known to Aviva how to explain to the children that their grandfather had been murdered from his father's side as well as from his mother's side. One was murdered to investigate an inconvenient case, and the other was killed because he did not sell a fundamental invention that made the crew typical.

"You know what? Go to your mom and your older brother. Daddy must stop the bad guys as always."

The dark-haired three-year-old looked at her father with a trusting glance. She hugged him and climbed with the help of her uncle of Jeep and ran for her mother and older brother. On her way to her mother, the little girl looked at her father again. Chris felt paternal pride. What great children he begged!

"So bro is time to pass them on to justice!" Martin said with happines and nudged his younger brother slightly into his shoulder.

Chris glanced at him and started the car. The rumble of the engine was heard, but for some reason Martin laughed.

"Martin, what's going on?" Chris said and he looked at him with a curious view

Martin flushed a little on his face, looked at his younger brother, and tried to calm and speak normally.

"Me and my wife going to have a second child."

Chris understood how his older brother felt. When he learned that he would have a second child with Aviva, he was happy.

"Congratulations! Are you getting ready for the new family member?"

"Yeah, and my dear daughter will soon know she's going to be an older sister!"

Martin the fact was enthusiastic and the joy of him didn't disappear even when the Jeep was already driving.

The brothers stopped the car at a safe distance, got out and put on their vests and prepared for the mission. By then it was dark, but from a distance they could see the lights and hear sounds that sounded like animals and human voices.

At this point, Chris felt a bit like something between a naturalist, a policeman and a soldier in a secret operation.

They split the dangerous work like this: the elder will distract the militants and the younger will make sure the police come here and deliver the threatened animals of this land.

Chris had to creep well in order to get to the trapped animals. The animals were in large steel cages, and the poachers were apparently about to load them into trucks.

He succeeded in to have a lot of animals for a freedom, but when he looked back that the verified plan failed.

"Chris!" he heard Martin's voice, but in that moment he heard shot.

They killed his older brother. Emotions seized him again. What he recovered from was coming back again. He lost his father, now his older brother. He would have gone beat up, but suddenly he heard the voice of his son.

"Leave my dad alone!"

Chris glanced back and saw a five-year-old boy saying it to armed men.

Ryan, he thought and his father's instinct immediately forced him to intervene, ran there and tears began to flow from his eyes. He was beginning to thinking that he had failed as a father. That he can't protect his own child.

Ryan was lucky, they did not hurt him. What he said did the pochaers rather have fun, because what could do the five-year-old child against the armed adult men.

Those poachers were not of African descent. They were white and one of them had a Russian accent. They wore camouflage and wore hunting rifles on their backs. Whether the weapons were hunting or not, yes, it was possible to kill a man with them, which just happened.

Why I didn't use that suit? My brother is dead now and it's my fault, Chris thought.

"Leave my son alone! If you want to fight with someone, then someone who is equal to you. Drop those rifles and fight with me as a man against a man!" Chris yelled and from his was heard voice rage and sadness

When Chris ran to him, and he noticed his son begins to cry.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I could not. I saw what they did to the uncle."

Chris with a glance looked to the poachers. They aimed at him and his little son charged rifles, preparing for a while to shoot

"At least let my son go. I confess, I loss the fight with you, you killed my older brother, calmly kidnap me, calmly torture me, calmly shoot me, just let my son live."

One of the poachers showed disapproval of killing children.

"Look, we're killing animals, not people, not children at all. Wouldn't it be better to let them both go? I have a wife and children myself and I do this to feed them. This man is feeding his family with the opposite, what I do, but still. I'll shoot that man calmly, but not his child."

This leader of this group was insulted. He pulled out the glock from his belt and immediately aimed at the man. Chris and his son closed eyes at the moment. He heard the last sentence of the man "Wait, Bishop what are you doing?" They heard leader's reply: " I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago, John."

And they heard the shots. Ryan cried when he heard it.

"They killed him too-" he cried in his father's arms.

The poacher leader then looked at both of them and said: "I would let you go, but you are-"

Suddenly he grabbed five-year-old Ryan, pointed his gun at his head, and an began to blackmail his destroyed father.

"BUT YOU ARE NATURE PROTECTORS!"

Ryan was scared, he cried and he muttered "Dad".

Chris in that moment realized, that his own son is on the almost same place, where was when he lost his father. Angry expression appeared on his face and his eyes twisted. Once again he saw those bad memories of the moment when he and his older brother lost their father. He saw it all again, heard it. Once again, it awakened what he thought was cured.

His son was now in his place, and Chris realized that he would either kill him and his son would be with his little sister without a father or worse, they would kill his son.

The anger of the loss of an older brother was increased, and after his older brother Martin remained a small daughter and a pregnant woman.

Chris was definitely mad at that moment. He hit the man who threatened to kill his little son. Little Ryan already knew what to do from earlier situations. After the man let him out of here, he ran away in the bushes, where he could see everything that was happening. His father lent him his Creature Pod and tried to do what his father taught him to do in an emergency. Call Mom.

Little Ryan watched it all. Chris literally beat the poachers to death. To the man who threatened to kill him, he literally mistreated himself now and laughed at it. Hops shot, but it wasn't enough for the madman. Although Chris had to avoid the bullets, his attacks were more bloody. He grabbed the baton, which was in the poachers' car, literally beating it into the blood. Little Ryan saw that atrocity and wept. Yes, his dad was trying to protect him, but now he was worse than the poachers. One poacher in the result of the massacre ended with a shot through his skull, another was tortured by a break in his limbs and beat to death in the final.

The third was beaten to death by a steel baton, and the worst death awaited their leader. Chris beat him into blood, crushed him twice with a shot of one of the rifles in his body and threw him like chow to the predators imprisoned by the poachers. Chris had on his hands again blood and on his clothes and face. He laughed devilishly, and apparently his evil self seemed to control him. He would be mad even if he didn't hear a single sound. Crying of his little son.

Chris at that moment he realized what had happened to him. He was a murderer due to his past but, he was a serial killer now.

"Ryan, there are not here anymore. Come out and come here to me."

"Because you killed them." a child's voice came, and the frightened boy reluctantly climbed out of the bushes. He was afraid of his own father. Yes, he knew his dad loved him, but this was too much for a little child.

Chris knelt and hugged him. Tears flowed from his eyes, his son clearly saw through the lights of the poachers' truck that fresh blood was flowing from his father's fingers. Ryan could smell the steel smell of blood. He cried again in his father's arms.

"I did it because, because-" Chris tried to explain to his frightened son "I protected you."

Ryan whose tears flowed down on Chris's right shoulder could only for a single sentence.

"Daddy, you're crazy."

"I know, I know, but now Ryan it doesn't care."

Ryan slowly starting to calm down, but Chris repeated only one sentence; "I protected you."


End file.
